1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to an exercise boot and, more particularly, to a foot receiving member which has a spring member assembled at the bottom thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,374 issued on Jan. 8, 1985 to Lekhtman et al. and No. 5,205,789 issued on Apr. 27, 1993 to Lekhtman each disclose a sporting and exercising boot which comprises a foot receiving member and an oval shaped spring member attached to the bottom of the foot receiving member. The spring member includes top and bottom arched layers which are joined together at corresponding ends thereof by a spring rate and weight adjustment mechanism extending between the top and bottom arched members.
The oval shaped spring member described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,374 is permanently attached to the foot receiving member. It is noted that the nature of the attachment of the top and bottom arched layers does not allow for the oval shaped spring member to disassemble under condition of extraordinary lateral force.
The top arched layer of the oval shaped spring member disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,789 is detachably fastened to the sole of the foot receiving member by two screws which extend through openings defined in the top arched layer and into the foot receiving member. The spring member is provided with a sole which is detachably mounted to the bottom surface of the bottom arched layer by screws; alternatively, the sole can be attached to the bottom arched layer by inserting the ends of the sole into respective pockets defined near the ends of the bottom arcuate layer.